hakuouki_hakumyufandomcom-20200213-history
Harada Sanosuke/Route
These walkthroughs follow the paths that contain the most interactions with Harada and the fewest interactions with other candidates, even when there are no changes in affection. If no choices are bolded, your answer does not affect the route; however, when possible, you should avoid raising others' affection. In Hakuōki: Stories of the Shinsengumi Note: The guides for the main chapters can be used as a walkthrough for'' Hakuōki: Memories of the Shinsengumi. Harada's "Memories of Love" stories are unlocked by completing his sub-route in "Shinsengumi Adventures 1". Several of them have since been integrated into ''Hakuōki: Kyoto Winds ''and its sequel. Chapter 1 I had no idea what I should do next. * Find a way to escape. * '''Attempt to explain my situation. ** Decided to tell them why I'd come to Kyoto. ** Decided to tell them I wasn't a boy. ** Gave up. ''(Romance +1)'' …I wasn't sure what to do… * Stay put. * Talk to someone. * Search the compound. Shinsengumi Adventures 1 What should I do? * Distract Hijikata * Catch the cat * Help with lunch ** Go with Inoue ** Continue making lunch *** Curious *** Not concerned Harada Memories of Love 1 What could I possibly say to that? * Thank you. ''(Ephemera +1)'' * … Shinsengumi Adventures 2 I would… * Infiltrate Shimabara ** Write a note ** Find someone right away ** It might be nothing, but… *** Enjoy the evening **** Maybe you should… **** We need to take care of Nagakura **** What will you do, Harada? *** I'm worried about him * Stay at headquarters Harada Memories of Love 2 "Um…" * You're really nice. * Did I really look that unhappy? ''(Ephemera +1)'' Harada Memories of Love 3 I… * I like eating with other people. ''(Ephemera +1)'' * I love cooking. "A Festive Night" DLC I wasn't sure if it was all right for me to be going out and having a good time… * Accept their offer ** Stay a little longer *** Hijikata *** Harada and Nagakura **** I don't think I should **** All right, I'll come ** Suggest we head back * Decline their offer Harada Memories of Love 4 There wasn't anything preventing me from drinking with him, but… Did I want to? * Drink. ''(Ephemera +1)'' * Don't drink. Harada Memories of Love 5 What was I going to say? * Will you? ''(Ephemera +1)'' * No, I'm okay. Harada Memories of Love 6 What was I going to say? * That's a beautiful dream. * I feel the same way. ''(Ephemera +1)'' Harada Memories of Love 7 I… * I'm ready. * I'm still not sure. ''(Ephemera +1)'' Harada Memories of Love 8 I… * I'm not scared. * A little. ''(Ephemera +1)'' In Hakuōki: Kyoto Winds Chapter 1 I was truly at a loss for what to do. * Find a way to escape. * Attempt to explain my situation. ** Decided to tell them why I'd come to Kyoto. ** Decided to tell them I wasn't a boy. ** Gave up. ''(Romance +1)'' I wasn't sure what to do… * Stay put. * Talk to someone. * Search the compound. ** Sure, when I get the chance someday. ** No, I can't. ''(Romance +1)'' I… * Ask Hijikata if I can help around the compound. * Quietly return to my room. ** Thank you. ''(Romance +1)'' ** … What should I do? * Stay behind in the headquarters. * Accompany Hijikata as his page. * Join them on their rounds. ** Actually, I'm a page. ** No, I'm not. * Go to Fushimi. Chapter 2 What was I to do? * Leave and search for my father. * Remain in the compound. ** I'll go. ** Why me? *** Yamazaki, you should go. **** Stay with Hijikata. **** Head to the Ikeda Inn. ***** …follow Saito. ***** …'follow Harada.' *** I promise to give the message. "I…" * …want to come. ** To Mount Ten'nou. ** To Hamaguri Gate. ** To Kuge Gate. *** Get rid of Shiranui. ''(Romance +1)'' *** Cheer for Harada. * …will stay behind. I… * I stepped out of line… * Want to watch over everyone while you're gone… Chapter 3 I… * Investigate. * Return to my room. ** Remain in the common room. ** Go to the inner courtyard. ** Go outside. *** We all wish for the same thing. ''(Romance +1)'' *** Yes, it might be asking for too much. ** Go back to my room. I… * Stay. ** Reached for my sword. ** Cried for backup. ** Didn't move. *** Tell him to watch out. *** Have faith in Harada. ''(Romance +1)'' * Go back to headquarters. What should I do? * Yes, please. * No, I'll take care of it. Where could they be going, I wondered. * I'm worried about Okita. * It's not any of my business. ** The demons. ** Their interest in me. ** My father. ** Turning humans into demons. There was a lot on my mind, but what worried me the most was… * The notice board. ** Perplexed. ** Strange. * The furies. * Sen. I wanted to tell him… * You're really nice. * Did I really look that unhappy? ''(Romance +1)'' Chapter 4 I was especially worried about… * The Guard. * The soldiers. ** Someone high-ranking. ** Someone neutral. ** Someone close to the people who were leaving. ** Someone who knows Itou. What should I tell her? * Yes. * No. I didn't know what to do… * Go find the others. ** You don't even know anything. *** Try to attack. *** Try to escape. *** Trust the Shinsengumi. ''(Romance +1)'' ** I will take responsibility in my father's place. * Go outside. * Stay in my room. I… * I like eating with other people. ''(Romance +1)'' * I love cooking. I… * Still wanted to help. ** Help with Itou. ** Convince Heisuke. *** Was worried about Heisuke. *** Tried to negotiate with the demons. ** I'll do anything. * Decided to stay home. I… * I want to help. * I'll stay here. ''(Romance +1)'' Chapter 5 How could I answer that? * That's pointless. * It's hard to say. ''(Romance +1)'' How should I respond…? * '''Pretend to drink. (Romance +1)'' * Don't drink. What was I going to do? * Run away.(Romance +1) * Fight! Alternate endings Hakuōki: Kyoto Winds Harada has two alternate endingshttps://masayume85.dreamwidth.org/1961.html. Both require low romance. This prerequisite is easiest to fulfill by selecting "Record of Service" from the main menu, and starting from Chapter 5 with a low romance. Bad Ending * That's pointless. * Fight! Tragic Ending * It's hard to say. * Fight! References Category:Walkthroughs Category:Major routes